Nightmares
by Olympus1000
Summary: The war with Gaea is over and the demigods are back at camp. How does Percy react when nightmares start to plague him? What secrets are uncovered when Percy ventures into the darkness behind his nightmares?
1. Chapter 1

Percy was being held by King Porphyrion's massive hand. He struggled and struggled but the grip wouldn't lessen.

All around him was the carnage of his friends.

Frank laid off to his right with a dagger sticking out of his heart. Hazel and Arion were being tossed around between two giants. Percy could tell from where he was that their bodies were broken beyond repair.

Back by the Parthenon was the wreckage of the Argo II. A few earthborn monsters carried a kicking and shouting Leo Valdez out of the wreckage.

"I, LEO VALDEZ SUPREME, will kick your multiple arm grey freaky butts across this earth!"

His shouting was cut off by his neck being twisted at a sharp angle. Percy heard the pop of his neck from where he was.

Finally, Percy looked directly below him. Annabeth and Jason were being put on their knees in front of him. Annabeth and Percy's eyes locked and an understanding of love passed between them.

"Execute them." King Porphryion said.

A giant came up behind them and with one giant sweep of his sword Annabeth and Jason's heads went flying.

Percy suddenly went weightless and then he was flying towards the ground. Percy smacked the ground and pain burst across his lower back. His spine was shattered. Percy ahd no use of his back or legs.

"Perseus Jackson your blood will wake the earth mother Gaea. We thank you very much for your donation."

Porphryion raised his spear over his head and brought it down towards Percy.

Percy shot upright in bed. He was covered in sweat and he was breathing heavy.

Percy realized he had drawn Riptide during the nightmare. Percy capped his sword and it shrank back into his pen.

He ran his hand through his sweat soaked hair and go out of bed. The sheets clung to his wet body as he walked across the room.

He pulled the sheets off and stepped into the night.

Torches lined the path that wove in between the cabins and to the lake.

Percy jogged down the path and dove straight into the water. Instantly he calmed. His mind slowed and he took deep breaths.

These nightmares were coming to him almost every night now. This was the 15th time he had been woken and had to go to the lake to calm.

He figured that he would need to tell someone eventually. His first thought was to tell Annabeth, but he needed an older more knowledgeable opinion. He needed to find Morpheus. He needed to know why he was having these dreams.

Percy swam back to the surface and shot onto the deck and beelined for his cabin. He packed a small back with a change of clothes and ambrosia and nectar and wrote a note saying he needed to get away for a time.

Percy knew Annabeth would find it. He hated to do it this way, but he needed to get away.

Percy jogged across camp and to the hill and up it. He paused by Thalia's Pine and looked over the valley. The sun was beginning to rise and he knew campers would be waking soon.

He turned and walked down the hill with the feeling he may never see Camp Half-Blood again.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth walked into the Poseidon cabin slightly annoyed. Percy had missed breakfast, again.

"Alright seaweed brain this isn't cool anymore. You aren't the only one who has saved…"

Her voice trailed off.

Percy's bed was empty. The sheets were all wrinkled and the top sheet lay on the other side of the room.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

No response. Annabeth had a flashback to the day that she found he was missing when Hera whisked him away.

The same thing had happened. Percy had missed breakfast and she found his cabin empty.

Annabeth started to panic.

She spun to rush out of the cabin but something stopped her.

A folded paper was taped to the door.

Annabeth ripped it down and tore it open. A note was written to her in Percy's had writing.

Annabeth-

I can't do this anymore. Us, being a demigod.

I just can't. So I'm leaving. I have to find something to

Get my mind away from it all. I'm so sorry.

-Percy

Annabeth crumpled the paper and sprinted out the door towards the Big House.

Chiron read over the letter while Annabeth stood watching.

He finished and set the letter in his lap. He was in his wheelchair.

"What do you think Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

He stroked his beard, "I believe, Annabeth, that the boy is tired of this life."

Annabeth slammed her hand on the table, "There is no way in hell that he is! Everything was fine last night! He wasn't even upset about anything."

"People can hide their true feelings while acting fine. We might have to accept that Percy is truly gone."

Annabeth picked the note up. "I'm going after him. I refuse to believe he will walk out on us all after this."

Chiron grabbed her arm, "And if he really is done?"

Annabeth sulked, "Then I'm done too."

And with that she pulled her arm out of his grip and left The Big House.

Annabeth immediately headed for the Aphrodite cabin.

"Piper!" She yelled as she approached.

A head full of feathered hair popped out of the door.

"Annabeth what's up?"

"Percy is gone, you have to help me find him." Annabeth answered.

Piper's eyes flashed with worry, "Ok, we'll go get Jason. He can help too."

They sprinted over to the Zeus cabin.

Piper barged in without knocking.

A humongous bed was sitting at the foot of the marble statue of Zeus. Jason was sitting on the bed reading. His head snapped up when they barged in. His glasses slumped forward from his looking up so fast.

"Uh, what's going on guys?" He asked.

"Percy left camp. We need help finding him." Piper said.

Jason jumped off the bed. "He just left? Left Camp Half-Blood?"

All Annabeth could do was nod.

"Ok, go to Bunker 9." Jason said heading towards the door. "We will start searching for him there. I'm going to go talk to Nico."

"Why Nico?" Piper asked.

"Well if anyone can keep track of someone's sole, I'm sure the son of the God of the Underworld can."

Annabeth watched as he ran out.

She couldn't help but worry something big was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy stood on top of a mountain. In front of him was a palace.

The palace seemed to shimmer before his very eyes. It was almost like Percy was tired and he was dreaming what he was seeing.

From what Percy could see the palace wasn't the biggest. It had a large tower on both sides of it and one huge section in the middle.

The door was in front of him. It was solid black and shimmered slightly. It made Percy feel tired.

He rubbed his eyes and trudged forward. He paused in front of the door. It had patterns on it.

Clouds rolled in on the door and circled in a swirl. That's what gave it the shimmering effect and it also was hypnotizing. That's what made Percy feel tired.

He put his hand on the door to push it open but it disappeared into thin air when Percy touched it.

In front of him was a wide-open room. It was dimly lit and had torches set up all over the room. In the center were four large beds. They were all empty, but seemed very inviting. Percy could feel them calling to him.

Before he knew it, he was standing over the beds. He could feel his eye lids growing heavy. He started to tip forward.

"I would step away if I were you." A voice said from behind him.

It snapped Percy out of the trance and he jumped backwards a few feet into something solid.

Percy spun drawing Riptide and swung.

Percy's arm stopped mid swing. It hung in the air. Percy looked forward and found a familiar man standing there.

He wore a long dark coat which swirled round and round just like the door. His face seemed almost smoky and Percy couldn't make it out.

"Morpheus." Percy said.

Morpheus chuckled. "I understand our allegiances were on different side in the Titan war Perseus but that is no reason to attack me."

Percy's arm was released and it dropped to his side. Percy realized that his arm had fallen asleep. The prickly feeling ran up and down his arm. Percy rubbed it until it went away.

"What happened right then?" Percy asked pointing back over his shoulder.

Morpheus moved around Percy. Percy found it hard to follow his movement.

"These beds are designed and cursed for my brothers and me. If anything less than a god were to sleep in them they would never wake. The call to enter them is very great for demigods and mortals. I just saved you from sleeping for eternity. You are welcome."

"Uh," Percy said staring at him. "Thanks."

Morpheus nodded.

"Look the reason I am here is to discuss a dream I have been having." Percy said.

Morpheus cocked his head. "I fail to see why you are here because of a dream. Demigod dreams are fairly easy to explain. They are usually visions."

Morpheus turned to walk away.

"I'm having the same nightmare over and over." Percy said.

Morpheus stopped in his tracks. "Nightmares you say?"

Percy nodded, "Yes. The same one. I've had them for about three weeks now."

Percy told him what the dream consisted of.

The entire time Morpheus faced the other direction. When Percy finished Morpheus spun around. "Percy Jackson nightmares are not my specialty. But they are my brothers. Let me call him for you."

Morpheus disappeared.

Percy looked at the beds and he could feel the pull again. He spun around and found Morpheus standing there.

"Phobetor is on his way."

"Who?" Percy asked.

Morpheus smiled, "My brother Phobetor. The god of nightmares."

Suddenly the room was thrown into darkness.

"Oh dear." Morpheus said. "He's gone theatrical again."

"Percy Jackson." A voice rumbled. "Your blood will water the earth and she will rise."

It was King Porphryion.

Percy panicked and backed up. He tripped over something and fell onto his butt.

He drew Riptide. The celestial bronze cast a faint glow. Morpheus was standing to Percy's right.

"Percy I assure you he is just trying to make an entrance." Morpheus snapped his fingers and the light returned and Percy could see a man dressed in a suit standing across the room.

Percy could tell from where he was that it had similar properties to Morpheus'.

"You shouldn't play tricks. You already scare him enough in his dreams." Morpheus commented.

Phobetor shrugged. "It's fair game."

Suddenly he stood next to Morpheus.

"So, Mr. Jackson." He said. "Morpheus tells me you need to talk."

Percy pushed himself onto his feet. "Yeah, I need to know what the nightmare you keep making me have means."

"Oh, that's simple." Phobetor said shrugging. "You are going to die Mr. Jackson."


End file.
